Forever
by DarkenedxPhoenix
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are training, and Hinata gets hit with a rock. So naruto takes her back to his house, and lays her in his bed, but she wakes up, giving him a hug and shouting I love you, due to a dream. What could this lead to? NaruHina LEMON PLZ R


Hinata groaned as she laid in bed, and ice pack on her head. Her and naruto been doing training with rocks to test her byakugan and he'd accidently gotten one through it, conking her on the head. She suddenly sat up and wrapped her arms around naruto, who was sitting beside her, waiting of her to wake up, and proclaiming her love to him. They both turned red when they realized what she'd done, as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, patting her back.

'That's...nice hinata...' he said, grinning as though she were a little child. She shook her head, turning deep red. Hinata let out a slow sigh, hating the dream she had, although it was rather lovely. Her and naruto were out a date and he'd proposed, at said point she glomped him and said she loved him after he put the ring on her. She stared him in the eye, steeling her resolve. She'd already said it..now all she had to do was make him realize she wasn't suffering from a concussion.

'No..naruto I...I uh..I really do love you...' she said quietly. "I'm not suffering from a concussion...' He stared at her for a minute.

'Well..h-hinata...' he stuttered a little. "...I like you too...' he said quietly, embarrased a little. She turned even darker red. She slowly leaned her head towards his, and ever so slowly, did he lean his head towards hers. Their lips met, and the kiss was awkward at first, ending up in both of them freezing. Suddenly, Naruto felt a slight nibble on his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. She ran her tongue across his teeth, then pushed it against his. He pushed back as they started rubbing tongues. After a minute they pulled away, panting slightly, both of them dark red.

'Ano...N-Naruto?' She asked, blushing deeply as she looked away from him.

'What's wrong?

"Well...I want to...' She stopped, turning darker red, stuttering the whole time. He continued staring, waiting patiently for her. "I want you..inside me...' she whispered quietly, to the point he could barely hear her. Naruto stared at her for a second, not knowing what to say.

"Well I...I guess I must've hit you harder than I thought..' he said, examining her head. She shook her head and looked at him.

'Please Naruto..' She begged, making him blush deeper. He finally nodded after a moment, receiving a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you..'

Hinata reached out and grabbed the zipper of his jacket and slowly slid it down, siding it off of him. Then she reached for his shirt, slowly pulling that off too. At this point she froze, staring at him. All his training had certainly paid off she thought to herself as she stared at his well toned body. It was then she noticed the sound of a zipper going down, which just happened to be attached to her jacket. She let him slip off her, and he stared in shock at her hidden bust. Shaking his head a little, he reached for the fishnet. She pushed his hands away, and slowly, sexily, pulled it over her head, tossing it across the room.

Naruto had never seen this side of her, but had to admit he enjoyed it thoroughly as she leaned against him, giving him a slow passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clad in nothing but a bra and her pants, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, he skin tingling wherever he touched her. His hands slowly slid up her back, unclasping the bra and she broke the kiss long enough to let him side it off of her. At this point, he pushed her slowly onto her back, his hand sideways, pushing against the middle of her collarbone. She let him lay her back and slowly he moved his head to her breast, taking it in his mouth and slowly sucking on it.

"Ohh...Naruto...' She whispered quietly, a small wave of pleasure radiating where he was lightly sucking on her. His other hand slowly took hold of her other breast, begining to massage and squeeze it. His tongue started making little circles around her nipple, teasing her a little, before moving to the nipple. He flicked his tongue across it, making her squeak in surprise. He rubbed his tongue against it, sucking a little harder, drawing a soft moan. He drew back his head, letting it fall from his mouth with a pop. He switched over to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. She let out another soft moan, and let out one of disappointment when he pulled his head away, letting it again fall from his mouth with a slight pop.

He moved down to her pants, slowly pulling them off of him, letting them fall into their small pile of clothes. Then he grinned, taking her panties in his teeth and gently bit down, pulling them down her long, slender legs with his teeth, causing her to giggle and blush at his actions. He moved back up, noticing with a grin she had shaved. Slowly moving his head down to her, spreading her legs a little and slipping his tongue in her, making her squirm.

'That feels weird..' He started to slide it back out of her. "Nonono, don't do that..it feels good...' She said quickly, before his tongue completely left her. He slipped it back inside her, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. He found a small nub and ran his tongue across it, causing her to jump and gasp again. "Do that again naruto..' she whispered, and he obliged, running his tongue across it, causing her to moan softly, gripping the sheets tight in her hands, pleasure radiating from the spot. He slipped two fingers in her and slowly started pumping, drawing another moan from her. He sped up, licking at the small nub, occasionally drawing away from her clit to lap at her wetness that began to drip out of her.

She moaned again, trying to move down a little and push his fingers deeper inside of her. He added a third finger, starting to stretch her a little, and pushed hard against the nub, licking at it, and trust his fingers as deep in her as he could, feeling her walls close around him and squeeze his fingers tight. Hinata squeaked and moaned, her back arching as a small amount of liquid shooting out. He continued lapping at her, enjoying the taste, until she was relieved of the liquid. Hinata meanwhile laid there, panting slightly.

'That was amazing Naruto-kun..' she panted out at him. He grinned at her.

'Have you ever tasted down there? It's good..' he said, sounding like a child with a bowl of cake mix. She shook her head, and opened her mouth to his fingers, slowly sucking on them, finding a sweet taste that she couldn't exactly put the words together to describe. Naruto blushed as she continued sucking on his fingers. Finally she opened her mouth, allowing him to draw his fingers out. She sat up, flipping him on his back, and instantly went for his pant, undoing the zipper and pulling them them off, his boxors following. She stared at his erection in surprise, it being bigger than she expected. However, she pulled his legs apart a little, and took him in her hand, holding him at an angle she could take in her mouth.

"You don't have to do that Hinata..' he said, watching her.

'I know naruto-kun...but I wanted to..' and with that she took him in her mouth and gave a hard suck, causing him to gasp and his head to hit the pillow with a muffle thump. She licked at the head as she took as much of him in her mouth as she could and started pumping her head up and down, drawing a load moan from him. 

"Uhhh, that feel great..' he whispered out to her. She was personally glad he was shaved, not wanting to press her nose into his hair and she gave a hard suck, causing him to jerk a little. She kept pumping fast and his next moan was louder. "I'm gonna cu-' was all he got out before it turned into a moan. She finally took as much of him in her mouth as she could, resisting her gag reflex as she felt the warm gooey substance shoot down her throat. He went stiff, moaning, as she held him her her throat, waiting for him to finish. He finally did, and she took her mouth off him, wiping away some of her spit.

He laid panting, and after a moment he sat up, switching places with her. He positioned himself at her entrance, looking at her. She nodded at him and gasped when he pushed into her, tears leaking from her eyes almost instantly. He leaned forward, kissing away each tear until they stopped.

"Tell me when...' He said, knowing she was in a good deal of pain. She laid there for a second, before finally nodding. He slowly moving inside her. She clenched her eyes shut in a mixture of pleasure and pain when he started moving, feeling herself being stretched by him. She moaned loudly as he started to speed up a little. He leaned forward, sucking on one of her breast, using his other hand to support him as his tongue flicked across her nipple, occasionally switching to the other one.

'Faster...' she panted out, throwing her head back and clenching the sheets. He started pumping faster, his panting getting louder and turning into moans. Hinata felt something building inside of her, as waves of pleasure fired off through her body.

'Hinata..I'm cumming..' he grunted out. He sped up a little more and she felt his hot seed fill her up to the point that it spilled out a little around him, and leaked down her ass and onto the sheets. This was enough to push her over the edge and her muscles tightened around him, squeezing him as she screamed his name, her back arching as her orgasm took over. She bucked a little for a minute or two, before finally stopping, and collapsing onto the bed. Naruto collapsed beside her, rolling her on her side, as he laid beside her, sliding out of her as he went soft.

'I love you...' She whispered, still panting a little as she leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

'I love you too..' He whispered into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him, praying that this moment would never end. Praying to be able to hold her like this, in his arms, forever.


End file.
